This present invention is concerned with a method for disinfection or sterilization of foods such as meat or vegetable products or produce, and of feed or machinery and equipment for food and feed production.
Such a method is known from the applicants' Danish Patent Application No. 1377/94.
It is the disadvantage of this known method that the solutions or mists of oxidizing substances used therein which impose on the aqueous solution a redox potential may cause, in critical circumstances, corrosion on machine pans and oxidization of surfaces with chemically reduced surface components, e.g. colors or dyes. Besides this, methods of disinfection are preferred in certain geographical areas which utilize no other means than pure water and thermal influence.